Question: William is a farmer. He plants $1$ row of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $12$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did William plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that William planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 12\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $1\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 12\text{ tomatoes per row} = 12$ tomatoes